


Don't Go Away Yet

by ccjasper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccjasper/pseuds/ccjasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ tfw I have more fingers than there is actual romnor fics on here, I'm going to write a lot of romnor, comments and things like such are Encouraging(TM), like evn just letting me know you Read It is encouraging ]<br/>[ plot inspiration from Tumblr user axiul ] </p><p>Romania has a huge crush on Norway, but the older nation is so serious and cold, and he doesn’t seem to care much about anyone else let alone Romania. One day Romania gets the courage to talk to him outside business meetings, but rapidly loses enthusiasm as the taller and bigger nation doesn’t seem to care. What he doesn’t realize is that Norway is very shy and socially awkward, and in reality he’d like to talk to the cute lil nation because he’s just so cute with his cheerfulness, bare emotions, and his big pretty eyes, but he can't.</p><p>See what happens when Romania makes more than a few attempts to get close to Norway.</p><p>[ i have left the hetalia fandom, this fic is finished but edits, additions and whatnot will not be added. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nevermind!

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm sig and this note has been edited to tell you that this fic is completed and done and tied up at the end. If it gets to like 20 kudos then I'll make a make-up chapter where everyone is very happy but I promise it ends and ties up satisfying-ly.  
> I wrote this entirely on mobile so apologies if the formatting is bad on desktop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN THE REST WILL BE I HAD TO CUT IT OFF SOMEWHERE  
> I WRITE AND UPLOAD ON MOBILE SO FORMAT IS PROBABLY SHIT. SORRY ABOUT THAT.

Alexandru hadn't any malicious intentions while staring at the admittedly beautiful Norwegian that sat across from him at the meeting table (and God was he lucky that nobody had noticed his staring, or at least nobody made a comment about it) and every so often, he'd glance at the clock.  
Not having malicious intentions did not mean he did not have any intentions at all, though. He tried to work up the courage for the last three, four? world meetings, and he just couldn't. This time he'd promised himself, 'I'm gonna do it this time' he repeated in his mind all the possible scenarios he could think of.

  
He'd ask how Norway was doing, of course after introducing himself, or perhaps he should say 'hi' first? 'Alo', maybe. What was the equivalent in Norwegian again? No, best to not lead him into thinking he actually spoke Norwegian, that could and probably would end horribly.

  
The clock ticked to five, and with that; any and all fighting, debates, talking, or other pastimes halted. With some glares, goodbyes, I'll miss you's, see you next month, love you's, and all such things. Romania quickly said his regards to the one who had been talking to a wall (aka Romania) the entire time and did his best to keep his eyes on the one he kept telling himself he'd approach this time without loosing sight of him (which was harder than he thought, with everyone trying to leave so quickly).  
He quickly figured out that Norway seemed to be going with the loud one, who had a name that wasn't hard to recall: Denmark. He spoke quite loudly as he made small talk with Norway, making it a lot easier to keep track of where they were with his voice in range, and right before they reached the doors Alexandru made an effort to sprint over, quickly making a grab for Norway's wrist.  
Big mistake.  
Oh God.  
That is not what happened. No, in the attempt, he'd missed by just enough to grab his hand. He could feel his face almost instantly heat up as Norway turned his head towards Denmark, confused for a good few moments, and Romania could only imagine how much more confused he was when he looked down and noticed that it was not, in fact, Denmark's hand holding onto his own.  
"Oh." Was the response from none other than Norway, and Romania could feel himself die a little inside from embarrassment. He looked back up at Denmark, "Excuse us. I'll meet you n' the others outside." His tone wasn't monotonous, but was there a word to describe it? It didn't give off any indication to the Romanian of what he thought of the situation. The tone of his voice only made him even more nervous than he was previously about approaching him, nearly forgetting the fact he was still holding onto his hand.  
With an exaggerated nod, Denmark quickly made his way out.

  
"Hm?" Norway glanced down at his hand for a moment, before looking Romania back in the eyes. Staring directly at his eyes was very.. Intense, to say the least, "Oh! Um-" There goes all the situation thoughts, he hadn't thought about the idea that maybe Norway wasn't only this serious in world meetings - that this was a regular and consistent part of his lifestyle. "Hi! I'm Rom–"  
"I know."

  
Norway gently tugged his hand away from Romania's soft grip. Reminding him that he was even holding onto it in the first place, "Sorry! I just-" oh for fucks sake, Romania. "Nevermind! I'll be going, now!" He could feel his ears heating up at a consistent pace even being this close to him, and he wasn't going to stick around for any signs of this to show up anywhere else on his face. He took a few steps back, quickly saying bye and just fuckin  
he's Out™.  
Once he finally made it around the corner, none other than Bulgaria stood there, arms crossed.

"Well didn't you nail that."

  
Alex had a hard time telling if that was sarcasm.


	2. I don't know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN IM SORRY FOR FORMATTING I WRITE SOLELY ON MOBILE IM ALSO SORRY ABT UPLOADING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT

"Norr! Who was that?" Denmark asked, making a grab for Sigurd's hand while they sat next to each other on the train, Norway seated between Denmark and Iceland, while Sweden held onto the ceiling grip and Finland held onto Sweden. Norway shrugs the answer off, unsure of exactly how to answer. "n' why was he holdin' yer hand?" Norway shrugs, again.  
"You _were_ kinda late." Iceland slips his comment in, and thanks to Icelandic Privilege, gets a response from his older brother. "Romania wanted a word, b' he ran off." Thankfully, Matthias seemed to calm down after the response Sigurd gave to Emil - knowing with full certainty that he would never tell a lie to his precious little bro.

  
It all happened a little too fast for Norway, one minute he's chatting with his boyfriend and the next someone's grabbed his hand, and in the next moment after that the person made an attempt to talk to him. Did he scare the other off? He felt kinda guilty, but also envious that Romania possessed such a skill that he could even walk up to someone and say hi, that he seemed to be free and social enough to just express so many different emotions; in great contrast to Norway, who was far to scared that he'd get hurt if he did more than smile a little around his family. Sure, he would give indications that he found stuff funny, hurtful, etc, but all those indications were so subtle, too subtle.  
Norway felt like he shut him out on accident, shut out such a good role model. Such a good person. It was kinda getting to him, a lot.  
The train stopped, Denmark was standing in a near instant, and Sweden had to catch Timo as he nearly fell over unprepared for the stop. Denmark was still holding onto Norway's hand, and gave him a light tug to stand up - earning a glare from Iceland in the process. "C'mon! We're almost home!" He exclaimed, clearly ecstatic to be away from all the business and such. To have a chance to be alone with Norway, which made him a little sick to his stomach.

  
Denmark wasn't 'abusive' or anything of the like that the wording may have lead anyone to believe, but sometimes it felt like he pried a little too far into his life, and Norway wasn't sure how to tell him to stop, and to give him a little more space, that he needed more space. Rather, it wasn't until Iceland happened to open the door at just the right moments to get Norway before he'd stop, and Iceland had long since admitted to eavesdropping, and deciding to interrupt when he felt he should. Norway didn't mind, he had nothing to hide from Iceland, but today he wasn't quite sure if an opened door would be enough to get Denmark to stop asking questions about that short window of time they were apart.  
Norway loved Denmark, he really did, and Denmark loved Norway, it's just that Denmark was too curious for his own good. They had never argued, and they were what Norway considered a perfect couple. Because, believe it or not, he's a closet sap.

Soon enough, they were at the door, and while Timo unlocked the door, Denmark quickly picked up Norway, earning a quick noise of shock and a small smile. He knew that this meant that Denmark was not going to let off the questions, and he stole a glance from Iceland from over Denmark's shoulder. This small glance had more meaning than put to words, but td;lr, Emil knew that he could use his judgement of whenever he thought Matthias should stop.

Once the door was unlocked and open, Denmark pushed past everyone and from over his shoulder, Norway stuck his tongue out at everyone - in an attempt to be silly? He didn't know what he was doing, but he had seen someone else do it, so why not try himself? Iceland scowled at this and returned the action. Tino and Berwald just exchanged amused glances.

Once Denmark had a chance to set Sigurd on the bed, he almost instantly asked about Romania. "How'd ya know who he is?" He asked, "I don't know 'em, so I'm curious. Do you have friends?" Norway chuckled quietly and covered Denmarks mouth with his hand. "Just kiss me, y'idiot."  
Denmark normally would have complied, but his expression didn't show any signs of amusement. Almost a dark look, which Sigurd hadn't seen in ages. Not since they were teens. "Matthias?" He asked, all sense of amusement dropping from his face in the blink of an eye, and using his human name - a rare occasion for any nation to do.  
"Tell me what you know about him." He stated, in less of a curious child tone. "Now, Denmark-"

  
"Nor! I can't open the pickle jar. Get over here." Denmark got up, and Iceland simply glared at him. "I asked for Norway. Please help, big brother-" Emil was clearly hesitant about the whole big brother thing, but it was an easy he called me big bro i Gotta for Norway.

  
Sigurd got up off the bed, quickly heading out of the bedroom and over to Emil, who quickly suggested maybe not to do it over the carpet and lead him to the kitchen.

  
"Mm. Have some coffee with me, Sig?" He requested, obviously stalling. "You can watch a movie with Hong and I. Make sure we're not fuc- screwing." He was quick to correct his language there, and not long after, Denmark walked into the room. "Sure thing, but I'm sleepin' in yer room tonight if you intend ta' keep the kid over for the night."

"Hey!" It was no surprise to hear Denmarks whining, complaints about spending a night alone, and Norway just chuckled and reassured him that he'd be fine for the night.

Once the coffee maker made its sounds, Emil grabbed the bowl of popcorn and Sigurd's coffee and made his way to the livingroom, followed by Sigurd shortly after he pressed a few quick kisses to his cheeks and gave a few quick reassuring words.

The movie was boring to say the least, but he made no complaints as Emil quickly explained about how Denmark's voice did the thing it did when he was smaller, and that he was a little scared to interrupt. Hong Kong just stayed out of it, mostly ignoring it.  
"Don't be scared of 'em. It hasn't happened since we were all smaller, he's probably just a little upset." Sigurd yawned a little, "We've all had a long day."  
Norway was cuddled up to Iceland, and Iceland was leaning on Hong Kong, and about halfway through the movie, Denmark had joined them and laid across all three of their laps, eating popcorn out of the bowl on his stomach, and eventually Finland joined them, finding no space on the couch, he sat on the chair beside it, watching the Television play its frames, followed by Sweden who didn't seem to question where he was going to sit before finding a place on Finlands lap, where the couple eventually fell asleep.

Soon enough, Denmark got up and lead himself to bed before the end of the movie, and when it ended, it took a while for Norway, Iceland and Hong Kong to find their way to Iceland's bedroom.  
Eventually, though, they made it, the brothers practically collapsed on the bed, whereas Hong Kong took the shorter route and made himself comfy on the beanbag chair and endless stuffed animals Iceland had gotten from Norway over the years.

"Night."

All he dreamt about were the different ways that could have went - what if he didn't tell Romania he knew who he was? What if he introduced himself? What if he wasn't so cold? What if he had been alone, and not walking with Denmark? There were so many possibilities, and it felt like he had dreamt them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK IT HELPS IMPROVE  
> ALSO I SWEAR I HAVE A PLOT AND IF THERES ANY TIME I FEEL LIKE I WONT CONTINUE THIS ILL JSUT POST MY OUTLINE SO THAT I DONT LEAVE ANYONE IN THE 'LAST UPDATED 2016 ITS NOW 42069' HELL


	3. Let's do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's 3am I'm already dying that I finished three chapters in one sitting  
> I was kinda debating on posting this or not but I'm Gonna Do It just in case so it doesn't sit around for a week tbh

It'd been a whole month since the last world meeting - since the first time he decided to approach Norway. He was still quite embarrassed, yes, and it was near painful to think about as well.  
This time, though, as he settled himself in the admittedly nice Italian hotel he'd be staying in while he visited Italy for this meeting, he had a plan, he had more of a glimpse into Norway's personality. He knew to not expect a warm smile and a greeting, he had it this time!

Or so he thought, anyway, the meeting seemed to drag on forever and ever for Alexandru. Until he'd decided why not ask Italy and Salty Italy about nice places to visit! Perhaps he'd be able to ask Norway to go explore with him. He'd made some sort of talk with the two brothers, mainly trying to focus on North, seeing as he made much better progress that way.  
"Norway? Well if you do manage to get him anywhere, avoid Millan, there's no way you'll get him-a smilin'."  
"Oh yeah! Smile for the law!"

Jeeze. What was with the laws here? Well, he'd be able to avoid Milan easily. There's still this entire city to explore! Out of everything he'd gotten out of the Italians, he'd only really registered historical monuments. Like the Colosseum, and the Trevi Fountain.

Clock ticked five, and he'd found himself already making his way to where he could see the top of Norway's head, as well as Denmark's hair. "Hei, aștepta!" He brought himself to a halt once he'd managed to get in front of Norway. "I meant to ask last month while we were still in Romania, but I'd like to ask if you maybe wanted to explore Italy with me? There's lots'a cool things here!"  
From the corner of his eye, he could see Denmark smile, but he kept his focus on Norway, who exchanged glances with Denmark rapidly before sighing quietly and granting Romania a nod. "I wouldn't be against that, if you'd like to lead me around."  
Alexandru honestly felt like he could fly in that moment, and with that said he hadn't even noticed that his feet had come a few millimetres of the ground. "Thank you!" He couldn't help himself, he was smiling like an idiot and grabbed onto Norways wrist, determined to get some time alone with him. Norway glanced back at Denmark, Alex couldn't see the expression he made - but it seemed to have made Denmark very happy, so he could only assume it was positive.

About a good two hours of walking and exploring later - having gotten the chance to compare the architecture between Norway and Italy's, and just a lot of talking, he pulled the Norwegian into a small café. "Sorry we've been walking for a while, lemme treat you to something! Is there anything you'd like from here?" He looked back at Norway, who's expression he was unable to read. "Mm. You don't have ta', but if ya insist I am all for just coffee, Romania."  
He nodded, feeling butterflies when the Norwegian spoke his name - it was so nice to hear in his soft voice. "Coffee it is, then." He lead him to a spot to sit, and soon enough they both had coffee.  
They sat there for a while, chatting about architecture and weather.  
"Thank you for doing this, Romania." He eventually said, resting his head down on his arms, which in turn were folded on the table. "You can just call me Alex, if you want- my name is Alexandru."  
Norway just stared at him, a light glint of surprise in his eyes. Sure, those names were meant to be private, but he was close enough to Norway to share it, right?  
"Hm, Alex'ndru. Jeg heter Sigurd." He yawned, presumably just reverting to Norwegian out of lack of motivation to speak a second language - it wasn't uncommon for countries to ditch other languages when tired. It wasn't hard for Alex to figure out that his name was Sigurd, though.  
"It's late, my room is just around the corner if you wanted to stay? I'm sure it's a lot closer-" Sigurd nodded a little, "La meg spørre." He pulled out his phone, and quietly read aloud as he typed.  
"Det er sent, og jeg har blitt tilbudt et sted å overnatte. Jeg er trøtt. Jeg vil ringe deg i morgen."  
Romania stood up, and Sigurd just looked up at him and imitated the actions, "Ja, tusen takk." Without much thought, he reached for the taller nations hand and began to lead him towards the place he was staying.

It took about five minutes of walking to get there and up the elevator, and under the brighter lights of the fancy hotel, he could see how physically drained Sigurd seemed to be, but he made no comment and kept on the path to his room.  
Once he had them both in the room, he shut the door and stretched a little, "If you don't want to share the bed you can ha-" Norway shrugged, laying down. "We can share. Go to sleep. Avoid touching me, please." Alexandru nodded, climbing in on the opposite end, keeping himself as close to the edge as possible.

Now waking up was what didn't quite go as planned, when he opened his eyes he could feel arms around his waist, and he almost instantly panicked. Didn't he say no touching? Well technically Alex didn't- his face was very quick to heat up and he was beyond just blushing. "H-Hei- Norway?"  
Norway wasn't quite awake, but still responded with his casual humming sound. With an attempt to pry himself away from the comfortable arms of the other, he accidentally had himself off the edge of the bed almost instantly.  
"Ack!" He rubbed his head, having hit it on the nightstand on the way down, waking Norway in the process.

"Romania? Why are you on the floor?" He quickly drew his hand away from his head as Norway looked over, rapidly making an effort to stand up. "I just woke up and you- um- I fell off." He smiled, but Norway looked near horrified, if anything. It wasn't his expression that gave it away, it was the fact his face had paled, he knew exactly what happened. "Oh, I did not mean to do that- come here, let me fix it.."  
Romania was confused, but he wasn't complaining as he sat on the edge of the bed, and Norway shuffled around behind him until he was on his knees, just tall enough to press a small kiss to the back of his head - where he'd hit against the nightstand - without having to lift his thighs from his calves. It was a nice feeling, and the pain almost instantly faded away.  
"Did I make you uncomfortable? It's a habit to hold people in my sleep, I have since Iceland was little." Romania shook his head, a little more interested in how Norway was able to do... Magic? Or was he just hallucinating?

"Was that magic?"  
"Just now?"  
"Yeah! The heal-y thing!"

He nodded, and Romania gasped, "Can you see them?! England and I can, too, you should join our magic club, please!"  
There it was, a hint of a smile on Norway's face as Alexandru turned to face him with his plea. "Sure, why not?" He grabbed a sticky note from the nightstand, writing on it and handing it to Romania. "This is my contact information. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important call to make." Norway got himself out of bed, running a hand through his hair and digging through his pocket for his phone, before leaving the room with a few words in Norwegian. Or it sounded like Norwegian, but it also sounded like more of a mouthful.

Now to just comprehend Everything That Just Happened.


	4. Thanks, Hong Kong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you accidentally finish nearly an entire fic on your phone notes in 11 hours but you don't post it chapter by chapter lmao sorry  
> I'm going to update like up to chapter 8?? like Now sorry

Oh God, that was beyond embarrassing. He knew that he tended to cuddle people in his sleep, always has, but could he really not go one night without? It made the back of his head and his back heat up just to think about, but it was nothing less than satisfying, at least he's cute. What? I mean- Sigurd was convinced there's a chance he's not gay, but he still wasn't against waking up next to him. Platonically, of course. Good friends could do that, right? Yeah. He's fallen asleep with practically all the Nordics, there's no problem there.  
After a good ten or so minutes of his frantic Danish boyfriend needing calmed down that Norway was okay, and Norway just needed a ride back to where he was staying with the Nordics. He finally got to the point where he could calm him down enough to the point of 'We didn't have sex. Come pick me up. I'm standing outside. I'm getting cold' To which Denmark finally hung up, and within a good thirty minutes of standing around, Denmark finally pulled up.  
"Norway! I called you last nig-"  
"I was asleep. You know physical activity and social interaction drain me, it was the best option at the time for me to sleep in his room." Opening the car door, Iceland was seated in the back seat, and Norway buckled himself in beside his little brother. "What did ya do?"  
"Sleep."  
"Anything else."  
"I.. Don't want to talk about it-" Iceland looked at him and Norway could just see what he was thinking, he knew, he would know the best- all the habits from when he was younger. Iceland snickered a little, Sig knew he couldn't help it - imagining Norway waking up to cuddling someone he hardly knew. With that he got a well deserved shove, or at least Norway thought so. "What's so funny? Why's Icey laughin'?"  
"Norway woke up cuddling Romania-"  
Again, a well deserved shove. "m'can't help it, reminder it's only a habit because you used to crawl inta m'bed because you wanted big brother to hold you after nightmares-" Now, Norway's turn for that well deserved shove, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the younger's face, good times.

Soon enough, they arrived home, to the rest of their family. "We're home!" Was Denmark's rather obnoxious way of letting everyone know they're back - and nothing less of what was expected.  
"Oh! Did Nore make a friend?" Finland's voice rang from around the corner, before he walked into the room. Finland's company was always nice, "I suppose." Norway shrugged, glancing at Emil in the 'don't you dare-' sort of context, and saving Norway the embarrassment, the Icelandic kept his mouth shut about the cuddling. "I packed all our bags, we should be prepared to leave by tomorrow." Finland added, "Unless Nore doesn't know where his rosin is. I assume he does, but I couldn't find it-" Sigurd nodded, pulling it out of his pocket. "Ah. I grabbed it yesterday morning instead of m'contacts." Finland nodded, "Then we should be set to spend the day out and be prepared to get our stuff and leave when we're asked!" Norway shook his head, making his way over to the couch and getting comfortable. "I think I'll stay here for the day, I spent all yesterday out." He yawned, while Iceland made his way over and sat on his legs - probably just to annoy his brother, but it wasn't quite working, Norway didn't really have a problem with it. "You still gotta teach me how to do all that weird music stuff, I didn't bring a keyboard for nothin'." Norway shrugged, grabbing Emil's arm and pulling him into a hug. "Then it's settled, you guys will all go out and have fun, Ice n' I will stay here and enjoy ourselves with music."  
No further arguments, not even from Denmark.

The two brothers spent a few hours just laying on the couch, content to be alone together, and chatting. Talking about awkward brother things that they wouldn't talk about to the rest of the family, stuff about how Norway wishes that Iceland was still small and that he's just growing up to fast, about Hong Kong, and at one point Iceland had mentioned that he saw Romania at England's house a few times when he was out visiting Hong Kong, when he was with England. Complicated situation between where Leon - Hong Kong - even lived, sometimes with China, sometimes with England.  
Eventually, to Norway's dismay, Emil decided it was time to get up and that he wanted Norway to sit and teach him some new things on the piano, er, keyboard, even if there wasn't much more to learn.  
"Cuddle me more."  
"Teach."  
"Cuddle-"  
"Big bro, teach me." The lack of hesitance in Iceland's voice was surprising, if he wanted him to teach him more that badly.. "Fine, but next time we're alone-"  
"You're clingy."  
"Nothin' wrong with that."

A few hours passed, with Iceland seated at the keyboard and Norway behind him, absentmindedly watching, the door opened, and surprisingly - the first thing Norway heard was not, in fact, Denmark making his presence known. Rather, Finland was telling Sweden about one of the times he'd gone out to visit Estonia. He seemed so into it, and so happy. For a moment his thoughts drifted to how nice it must be for Finland to have someone who listens, and then to Romania, just for a moment, before brushing the thought off. "You're doing just fine, one moment." He pat Iceland's head before heading into the front room. "Where's Dane?" He leaned on the wall, looking over at the two. "He split up about twenty minutes after we left, apparently we needed to 'get a room' for holding hands-" Finland laughed a bit, and Norway swore he could see a hint of amusement on Sweden's ever so stoic face.  
"Ah. That's like him. Continue talking." Norway shrugged, making his way back over to Iceland. "As I was saying.." Norway could hear Finland's continuation, but didn't bother to pay any more attention to it. "Ice, it's been at least three hours, c'mon." He ruffled his younger brothers hair some. "Pack up, we have a plane to catch tomorrow." Sighing, Iceland complied.

Denmark didn't return to their room for until everyone was asleep, and Norway had picked to sleep in Iceland's bed while he was gone. With the purpose that he knew when Denmark got back, that his clumsy self would wake him up in the process of getting into bed. Iceland wasn't against having the extra warmth, but it was quite embarrassing.  
—  
The next day, they all woke up a little late, and ended up taking the plane to England with Hong Kong and Britain instead, seeing as their time was overstayed at the hotel and somehow Iceland managed to get them a place to stay in England's livingroom.


	5. You should know better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> refer to chapter 4 notes

Eventually, the flight attendants voice is heard from the speakers, saying that they'll be landing soon. Without much thought, Norway reaches over to put Iceland's seatbelt on him, causing as little disturbance as possible - as the younger was asleep beside him and leaning on the window, before clicking his own on.  
Upon landing, Norway makes an effort to carry Iceland every until he wakes up - which proves to be surprisingly difficult, seeing as Emil is physically seventeen and quite underweight.  
It takes a few hours, but eventually they get their bags and leave with England, by that time Iceland had woken up.

By the time they reach his house, it's nearly three in the morning. The only rested one being Iceland, there's a small agreement between Iceland and his older brother that he can play on his phone until he's tired, but he is not to cause any disturbances or anything. After this, Norway makes himself comfy with Denmark on the couch and before he can ask any questions, Norway is out cold, or warm, people tend to be warm in their sleep.

Upon waking, he finds that Denmark is still asleep, and Norway has to make an effort to get off of him without waking him. Finland and Sweden appear to have been awake for quite a while, chatting it up like nobodies business. All of a sudden, there's a scream - and Norway senses up. Finland and Sweden don't seem phased, though. "What was that?"  
"Ignore it, they've been yelling since vampire boy got here." With cue, there's a "Get the salt!" From the basement, it was England - he could tell that much, followed by a "You are the salt!" Oh, he recognized Romania's voice.  
Then there's a crash, and another crash, and a thought of perhaps he should check it out, which he does. He quickly makes his way to and down the stairs, which takes quite a while.  
Peeking around the corner, where the wall stops and he can see into the big basement room, he can see England and Romania. Romania is hiding behind England and England is trying to make a proper circle of salt whilst panicking. It's rather difficult not to laugh, seeing as the two somehow managed to summon a troll, a harmless troll. He quietly makes his way down the stairs, his presence not yet detected, and stops behind the two, debating on how he should go about this.  
After a few seconds, he simply walked around their salt circle and stood in front of the troll. "Yer far from home, aren't ya?" It was a troll from his own mythology, it made him happy to be close to - he had to reach up a little to give it a hug, but he wasn't complaining. "Must be scared with all this yelling, but I'm here." He spoke in a monotonous tone, completely. Making an attempt to calm it, befriend it.  
After a few minutes of talking to it and ignoring England's scolds, he finally managed to content it before turning to England and flicking his forehead. "You should know better, I would think even you could stand not scaring the younger things." Of course he was just teasing, but with his soft voice and near stoic stare it wasn't too easy for anyone to figure that out. "Trolls are harmless, especially the smaller ones, m'gonna keep 'em, very friendly."

Romania looked out from behind England, not bothering to defend himself. "That's so cool! You're really good at that kind of stuff, right? You should join us! Even if you're not!"  
"Romani-" England tried to cut in, but his words were quickly stepped on by Romania's "Please?"

Norway folded his arms over each other, "Didn't ya already ask me this? I told you I would." He shrugged, "but is it alright with Britain?" Romania quickly turned to him, "How about it, Arthur? He's really cool! He also does coo-" England put a hand over Romania's hand, "Ignore him- I mean, my name- It's fine if you'd like. Apologies for his behaviour."  
Norway glanced at Romania, then back at England. "I guess I will." He reached a hand out to shake England's, then Romania's. "If it makes it even enough for you, Arthur, my name is Sigurd." Some more nodding and 'welcome to the club's later, Norway begins to tell them what he already knows, which proves to be a lot more than England and Romania seem to know.  
They talk about when meetings are, mistakes they've made(and how to fix some of them), their magic friends, and all sorts of things. Apparently Romania's odd tooth was from a spell he messed up, which accidentally gave him the small fang on one side - but it's 'grown on him' and he loves it, now.

About an hour passes since the troll incident, and the three of them are just sitting in a circle examining books from all sorts of origins. It takes Norway a little to get used to the old Norwegian and Swedish at first, but it's not too difficult to handle.

"Nore?" Norway's attention goes from the books to the stairs, where Denmark stands. "One moment." Norway stands up, walking over to the stairs. "Den, it's dangerous to be down here. You'll get hurt."  
"No I won't!"  
"You can't see the things we do. You can't defend yourself. Go upstairs."  
Denmark pouts, "Come with me. I miss you."  
"Denmark. Go upstairs, we're doing magic. It's no different at home, you know this."  
With that, Denmark finally complied; he was at least smart enough to understand that magic was dangerous.  
He sat down in the little circle-triangle thing they had going on, and again - they started reciting spells.  
It was fun, if you look past England's disregard for instructions and Romania's lack of being able to measure ingredients.

The day flew by like nobodies business, and soon enough Finland came to get Norway - their flight left in an hour, so they had to get going. Promising to come back, he quickly made his way back to the rest of the Nordics, keeping close to Iceland - as their flights would be different, and he would have to go a month without seeing him.  
At the airport, he made sure that Iceland had everything, and quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Stay safe, lillebror. Call me if you need anything." It was always like this, extended goodbyes with Iceland. Giving each other their last hugs, they separated. Norway got on his flight with the rest of the Nordics, and they started on their way home.


	6. A Deal?

That was the most exciting thing to ever happen, honestly the Romanian felt like he could do anything- it was beyond amazing.  
The next day, he parted from England's home, he had to get back to Romania to deal with work and take care of Moldova - who he was very excited to see again.

  
The whole time, he could not stop thinking about Norway - and how he joined their magic club, their duo but now a trio. The Magic Trio, is what Romania liked to call it. Cheesy, but the other two humoured him.  
He debated about what he should do at the next world meeting, would he sit with Bulgaria like he normally did? Or would he make an attempt to sit next to Norway. He did like the idea, and surely with their newfound friendship it wouldn't be hard to work up the courage to sit beside him, right? They had done it for hours at England's house.  
Romania was a little confused about how Denmark and Norway treated each other. It was like they were a couple, perhaps they are? It was probable, Denmark didn't seem to want to separate from Norway much, and they had a lot of history. He had to remain optimistic, though! As far as he knew, they were best friends, and nothing more.

The next meeting came a little too soon, and by draw of hat it was again, in Romania. This month, Romania did exactly what he thought about doing; he sat beside Norway. Meaning Norway was sitting between him and Denmark, and Denmark between Norway and Netherlands, etc.  
The entire time he felt kinda out of place, it was unusual for him to sit anywhere but next to Bulgaria and Russia, sometimes he'd talk to Prussia, but this isn't why he felt out of place. Denmark kept glancing at him, and was being a little extra pda with Norway. He wasn't sure if he just imagined it, but Norway didn't seem all to comfy with the public displays of attention. In the time he spent with Norway, he'd learned that the Norwegian preferred to keep affection a private matter, surely Denmark knew this? At this point it was obvious they were dating, and Romania reached over behind Norway, grabbing Denmark's ear and giving it a light tug.  
"Ya tryna' start a fight, kid?"  
"No. You're making him uncomfy." Romania stated, and Norway just looked at him, shrugging. "He's not wrong, but I'll live-"  
Romania crossed his arms, content only when Denmark removed the arm from Norway's shoulder. His only solution about the whole 'ugh my crush is taken :^(' trope was to wait out the relationship - they did seem pretty happy.  
Aside from focusing on Norway's presence beside him the entire time, Romania spent the entire meeting drawing instead of taking notes. Norway occasionally glanced over, and at one point had taken his own pencil to draw on Romania's paper with him. They spent the rest world meeting doing this, by the time the meeting was over, the two had filled the page with little drawings of each other, England and their magical friends - including troll.

On his way out, he decided to leave Norway with Denmark this time, assuming they needed alone time. "Romania."  
"Netherlands?"

Netherlands put a hand on Romania's shoulder from behind. "Now, I don't usually make deals, especially with people like you, but.."

 

 


	7. Purposeful leaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch(TM) refer to chapter 4 notes

A deal? No, not with Romania, he must have it wrong. "Maybe." He turned to look at Netherlands, a little intimidated by his height - he was taller than Denmark and Norway, for sure, and Romania was just barely eye level with the two.  
"This envelope contains some pictures. I've seen how you look at Norw-"  
"If you're offering me pictures of him I'm not going to-"  
"Don't interrupt me. This is for my benefit. You like him, use these and break the two up, we both get what we want this way."  
Romania took the envelope from his hand as it was offered. "Listen, I don't know if I could purposely hurt his relationship like that.."  
Netherlands turned away. "Norway will thank you, it's your choice to do it or not." With that, he left.  
Netherlands made a deal with him? What could possibly be inside that would ruin an entire relationship?

With a few second thoughts, he opened the envelope. Inside were.. Pictures. None were porn or anything, as if the Dutchman give such photos of himself out to such a careless nation, but it was still him and Denmark being a couple. There were a few selfies in Italy of them kissing, and just- Romania was having a hard time believing any of this. Some of the pictures dated back years, and others had been taken within a few days.  
He felt kind of angry, at both of them. Netherlands knew what was up, and Denmark, Denmark was going to hurt. Er, hopefully. Romania wasn't really the type of person to start fights.

He couldn't wait much longer, he shoved the pictures into his coat pocket and broke into a run. He had to get to Norway. Seeing as the meeting was in Romania, it meant that Alexandru had been in charge of shelter - meaning he knew exactly where to wait.  
There was already a cab outside, and as much as he didn't trust them - for his people's habits - he got in, giving the driver an address and some money. "Very important." He kept mumbling, patting the spot in his pocket where the pictures were to make sure they were still there.

Once out of the car, he quickly made his way over to he room that had been assigned to the Nordics, and all he had to do was wait.  
Waiting is what he did, he leaned against their door for maybe twenty minutes before he could hear voices, and one of Sigurd's little fairies was interacting with one of his own fae.  
"Sig!" Alexandru exclaimed, rushing over and grabbing his hands. All the Nordics seemed a little shocked by his actions - except Sweden, he never seems to be anything and everyone knows this.  
"I need to talk with you, it's important." He had already begun to pull Norway away from his group of people, and Iceland seemed to be suspicious. Norway complied easily, not seeming to stressed about it. When Denmark took a step to follow, Romania glared at him, "Alone." Denmark nodded and stepped back, Norway beginning to lead Romania way, and Romania quickly followed. "I'm curious, what's so important?"  
"We have to be further from everyone." He explained, taking the lead and pulling the Norwegian along for a good fifteen minutes. "I think we're far enough." He stated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small stack of pictures. "U-Um-! You're a really good friend of mine and I would.. Uh- How to put this?" He shook his head a little bit. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything and I don't know how else to tell you this but.." He paused for a moment, thinking of the least painful wording. "Romania? Is something wrong?" Norway spoke while he was thinking, and Romania just nodded, handing him the stack of pictures. "I- I'm sorry I just.. Netherlands gave these to me and-" The pictures were dropped to the ground, and Romania was pulled into a hug before the last few pictures made their way to the pavement of the sidewalk. "Alex, tusen takk." Norway mumbled, resting his head on Romania's shoulder as Romania hugged him back and gently rubbed comforting circles on his back.

Norway let go of him, pulling out his phone. "m' gonna do it this way." Romania gave him a questioning look, "Breaking up over text." Norway looked back up at him. "Un pas înainte, și apoi doi înapoi." Norway tilted his head slightly, "One step forward and two steps back." He repeated, "Tell it to his face. You'll look like a coward." Alexandru shrugged as Norway took the point into consideration. Norway grabbed onto Romania's hand, and leaving the pictures on the ground, he dragged him along to find Denmark.  
No way out now, Denmark would surely know that it was Romania who destroyed his relationship, whoops. They got back in less than half the time they took to get to where they were. "Denmark?" Norway's voice wasn't loud, but it was raised a little more than it was normally, and as soon as Denmark appeared in the doorway, Norway's grip tightened on Alexandru's wrist. "Hm." Norway fell silent, and a few seconds of silence later, he raised his foot to the Danes crotch. "Have fun with Netherlands, m' gonna stay with Romania until I want to go home." He turned to Romania, his hand slipping from Alexandru's wrist to his hand.  
"It's not like you guys didn't obviously like each other-"  
"We're friends, and clearly you've been with Netherlands for longer than I've been friends with Romania."  
Friends. That's it. Alexandru was sure that was all it would ever be, but he was happy to know that Norway wasn't stuck in a relationship with someone going behind his back.  
"Let's go." Norway muttered, and let Romania lead him away to his own home.


	8. Promise me, you'll be mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT AND ALSO IM GOING TO START WRITING AGAIN  
> NEXT TIME I UPDATE IT'LL BE WITH THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND IT SHOULD BE IN A FEW HOURS

Romania and Norway had been sitting next to each other on the couch for hours, in complete silence aside from the little faries that Romania had summoned to dance around and comfort Norway. Norway appreciated the effort, and even though it didn't help much considering the situation, he kept his mouth shut and leaned against Alexandru, watching the little distractions.  
Norway couldn't really focus on anything anymore, the comment Denmark had made about 'obviously liking each other' had struck a chord in him, and he had been questioning if it was true. They were friends, that was all. He couldn't imagine avoiding Denmark forever, and he knew they'd have to make up eventually - after all, they're practically brothers, through everything, but he also couldn't bring himself to feel remorse for how he treated Denmark. Kicking him and all.

  
Romania reached for Norway's hand, and Norway made no effort to move his hand away as Romania traced little circles on his palm. "Mm. Is what Denmark said true?" He looked up at Romania from the spot where his head lay on his shoulder. "About us 'obviously liking each other'.."  
Romania was silent, and after a few moments he just mumbled. "Now isn't time for questions like that." Norway nodded in understanding, "Mm. Alright." He murmured, closing his eyes.  
"Do you mind if I go back for your stuff? You can stay here for a while." Romania asked, shifting a bit in order to get up. Norway shrugged, "I guess you could, I'd like to stay here, though." Romania nodded, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and placing it on his friend. "I'll be back soon."

Romania left the house, being as quiet as he could with the doors. The walk to the place where the rest of his family stayed felt pretty long, but he didn't pay it much thought as he hummed quietly, "I don't know you, but I need more time." His quiet singing ended with "Promise me, you'll be mine." Before he knocked on the door, and thank god it wasn't Denmark who answered. "Oh! You're Norway's friend, right?" Romania just nodded, "Yeah, I'm here for his stuff. He's staying with me until further notice." The short blond nation nodded, "Would you like some help? We had already planned to stay longer since we figured he'd like to spend time with you, so he has a bit more stuff!" Romania shrugged, smiling. "Why not?"

Finland was a lot stronger than he looked, that's for sure. It was to be expected, seeing as he had Russia on his knees at one point, but not quite this expected. He carried most of what there was to carry, and denied any offer for help, so eventually he kinda just stopped asking, and absentmindedly started his humming again, quietly and to himself now that he had company, but it didn't go unnoticed. "Birds are flying over Europe's skies, tell me please-"  
"Why can't I?"  
Romania could feel his ears grow warm, and he looked over at Finland. "It's all that Nore listens to." Finland explained, smiling. "Ah, does he play his songs?" Romania gestured to the case he was holding and Finland nodded.  
"We're here."

Finland set the bags down at the door. "Good luck with him, there's spare coffee in one of his bags." Romania was about to question him, but Finland was already long gone.  
—  
Norway's family had gone home about a week ago, and Sigurd seemed to be enjoying himself, just laying around the house and playing violin sometimes. Romania made it a goal to memorize the lyrics to one of the songs he played, to surprise him. A few days later, he caught Norway off guard when he started playing.  
"Now I'm home but I cannot stay, I dream of you, every day." Norway didn't stop for a moment, and showed no signs of noticing him. "Got to know every inch of you, will you make my dream come true?"  
Norway glanced at him, smiling a little as he continued the violin. "There's no place like home they say-" Norway stopped playing for a moment, adding on in unison with Romania. "Well you're my home so hear me pray." Before he continued playing, Romania made his way over to the Norwegian as Sigurd continued, with both violin and vocals. "I don't know you but I need more time-" Romania got himself comfortable on the couch, "Promise me, you'll be mine." Norway put down the violin as he finished the last part, and Romania wasn't exactly sure how serious Norway took that last line. Was it really just singing along?


	9. What an Ego

Norway had stayed with Romania for an entire month, and the process of getting over Denmark's two timing was consistent, and with every day Romania could see improvement. He and Norway had continued to do their violin and singing duets, and Romania always made sure to get coffee before Norway ran out. Romania had no idea how Norway could keep up seven coffees a day, but then again Norway hadn't an idea of how Romania managed to put garlic in absolutely everything - nothing was spared. They'd bonded over magic, and even had England over a couple times to do the said magic. The troll was also just as friendly and harmless as Norway had described it at first, but Romania couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got when it looked at him, but none the less it was nice to see that Norway had such a companion and such a compassion for the said companion.

They also had intentions on going to the next world meeting together, on the same flight, to Finland - Who had offered to host the next one in his country, instead of hat draws. He was well aware that Finland would either arrange that Norway stay with the family or that he stay with Romania, he was just the type of guy who would, but he couldn't tell if Finland had offered solely to do that. Surely he wouldn't be that much of a match maker or a match breaker.  
The two boarded the plane together, sat together, got off the plane together, and didn't separate, at all. Romania and Norway were to both be staying with the entire Nordic family, which thankfully the place they were arranged to stay wasn't that small, it was actually rather large; and it gave Norway a chance to be around Denmark without being in his immediate presence. By now Norway and Denmark seem to be getting along, they haven't talked to each other at all, but they're also not at each other's throats - so that's a plus. He wasn't prepared to know what would happen at the meeting, though. At meetings people are usually allowed to just be at each other's throats - one of Finland's meetings none the less, Finland may seem sweet and innocent and small and 'wife' material, but from Norway's stories; he could load a rifle faster than you could blink. Showed up Denmark every single time while hunting. Romania was surprised that Sweden even had the guts to call the feminine shooter his 'wife', when the guy could easily take down Russia with the right plan and time.

The next day was the day of the meeting, the day that Romania was very much dreading. The ride to the meeting was nothing; Denmark didn't talk and Norway didn't talk, neither did they sit together, and the meeting itself wasn't really anything new or special until about halfway through, when Denmark started glaring at Norway and getting super public with his displays of affection towards the Netherlands. Norway obviously attempted to ignore him and his arrogance, but again obviously couldn't really help himself from looking back at Denmark every so often as he shot glances at his ex. Romania did his best to stay out of it, while still being there for Norway, just in case. It wasn't as easy as it sounds, because Romania simultaneously wanted to rip Denmark's throat out and just run and hide from everything at the same time.   
It was getting exceeding obvious that Norway had seen enough. Oh yes, Denmark's audience seen enough.   
This point was further proven when Norway stood up, grabbing the collar of Romania's shirt, giving Denmark a harsh glare before pulling Romania out of his seat pressing his own lips against Romania's. An actors kiss, yes, but that didn't mean that Romania was any less shocked, Norway let go and sat himself down like nothing ever happened, the only trace left being the smirk he'd mustered up on his normally expressionless face - the face that took months to learn to read. The entire room was in silence, turns out Romania wasn't the only one very shocked about what Norway had done, about Norway, of all people, initiating such action in public with someone. Romania sat himself down after at least a minute, trying to comprehend what had just happened in that small window of time while Norway seemed to have zero shame, and all he seemed to want was to kill Denmark's ego.

The meeting ended, and nobody moved for a good five minutes, before Norway got up and left. Leaving everyone. That no shame act was very much dissolving, and Romania could see he needed out before it got any worse. One by one, other people started to leave, up until Romania was the one one left.  
Just sitting there.  
Fingers gently pressing against his own lips.  
That couldn't have just happened, he knew Norway had more patience, any minute he'd wake up and - he instinctively bit on a finger, nothing happened. He was wide awake.


	10. I won't, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I'm DONE but if this does well enough I might make a bonus chapter?? like a everyone's happy makeup chapter.   
> POV's are really awkward in this chapter so I jsut kinda put —•— as a thing that tells u it's switching POV's

Text after text after text, he still couldn't get a reply out of Norway's cellphone. It felt like the ground had slipped from underneath him, metaphorically. He couldn't run to catch up with Norway, no matter what he did. The other had escaped without a sound, only a sore feeling in his heart that made him want to see him again, hold him again, anything with him again, but could he? Did he ruin their entire friendship?  
He debated going to see Norway in person, but leaving the comfort of Bulgaria's room... He wasn't ready for that, the space his friend had offered for him to sleep was comfortable and warm. Even if his shadow is all he had to keep him company, giving him a cold and unwanted feeling inside.

Was he even welcome in the Nordics room again, anyway? All he could feel was regret for everything. Maybe he should have gave an indication that Norway wasn't unwanted when he kissed him, that he'd wanted to be that close to him since the start. Maybe he shouldn't even have approached him, then he wouldn't be in such a horrible mess like this.

—•—

Norway lay awake in bed, thought to himself- 'I'm okay, I don't feel a thing', but was still wondering where Romania had gone. Had he scared him off? Eyes getting wet, he raised an arm to his eyes. He couldn't cry, not over something like this. He's okay! He doesn't feel anything, and everyone knew that, right? What even made him act so irrationally? Denmark's arrogance? Romania's constant attempt to make him feel welcome? Loved? Taken care of?  
Norway had long since turned his phone off, he didn't want to be bothered by anyone trying to contact him - except Romania.  
Problematic thing, though, he didn't get Romania's number when he gave out his, so even if Romania did bother to text him, he wouldn't know it was him. How stupid of him to not think these things through, right?

—•—

Romania sat up, giving up on trying to text Norway, clearly he wasn't getting a response anytime soon. Perhaps he'd given the wrong number when he wrote it down, or Romania was just reading it wrong... Or Norway didn't want to talk to him, ever again. Norway probably felt shame in doing something like that, something so against everything he stood for.

He still required closure, though, and he was sure that Norway would want closure too after pulling a stunt like that. He pulled himself out of the bed that certainly was not his, and rapidly began to make his way towards the Nordics room, even if the guilt in his stomach wanted otherwise.  
Besides, he was supposed to be there, anyway, wasn't he? It was the room Finland assigned to him. Night blurring out the windows he walked past, and without any doubt Norway would keep filling his mind, over and over and over.  
He stopped at the door, hesitating before giving it a light knock, to be polite, but trying the knob he soon found out that it was locked anyway. He knocked a little louder, and this time the door was opened with Denmark standing in the frame, keeping him from entering. "You." He stated.  
"Let me in." Romania hadn't the patience for this. He had to talk to Norway, talking to Denmark was not a part of the plan. "You're not welcome around here. You can come get your stuff in the morning." Romania narrowed his eyes at Denmark. "If anything, it's you who isn't welcome. Just because you're staying in this room too doesn't mean you can keep me out, you were never put in charge of anyone but yourself! What Norway and I have to discuss is important, so move, now." Denmark scowled, not showing any signs of even thinking about complying. Romania was slowly growing more irritated by him, and he really wanted to inflict pain on him.

—•—

Norway could hear talking from outside his bedroom, but with that said, he couldn't bring himself to give the effort to identify the voices or words, he couldn't even bring himself to think about much else than what he'd done, either. It was nice while it lasted, but now there was nothing in the world he wanted to take back more than those few moments where he stopped thinking about his actions.  
He sat up in bed, holding his knees to his chest. He just wanted to hide away and erase his mind, everyone's mind, everything, but the clock still moved on, dragging him along, with feet buried in the ground. The idea that he'd ruined the one friendship he had outside his family hurt, he really was prone to being unable to make friends, wasn't he? Socially awkward and expressionless. Also read as cold and heartless to everyone except his little brother. What a great person, right?

—•—

Romania was close to just shoving Denmark out of he way, but he had to keep his self control. "You don't understand! I'm not going to let my months efforts of making friends with him go to waste, neither am I just going to ignore the surprise of what happened in the hall." His face was heating up, and he could feel his eyes start to tear up, as well as his hands balling up into fists. He hadn't been this upset in months, not since he met Norway nearly a year ago, and finally attempted to befriend him four months ago. "You're moving on to far and beyond, while we're standing left behind. I can see why you wouldn't care."

—•—

Breaking through it all, he was bright, standing tall, how could he only see this now? Norway could hear yelling, loud and clear. He could hear Romania's voice, and it was a drop all run to the door situation as soon as he recognized it. Denmark clearly heard Norway coming, as he stepped out of the way just in time for Norway to give Romania a bear hug.   
It was all too much, and this just felt natural. "Don't be upset." He could hear Romania whisper to him, "But my heart really wants to cry." Romania nodded, "Then cry, but don't be upset." Romania hugged him back, resting his head on Norway's shoulder.

"Don't go away yet."

**Author's Note:**

> you know what I love?? comments lol tell me how I did ❤️❤️  
> (also tell me where I can improve)


End file.
